jacksgoodinformationfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemon Heartgold And Soulsilver Cheats
Unlockables Back to top Battle Lv. 1 Dialga, Giratina, or Palkia Trading the special Movie 12 Arceus over to a Pokemon Heart Gold version game card, and taking it to the Shinto Ruins, will unlock a subplot involving the Alpha Pokemon and the Unown. After watching the brief cutscene, you will be given the option of choosing one of three legendary Pokemon. All three Pokemon will be at level 1. Add more "Battle Lv. 1 Dialga, Giratina, or Palkia"Verify this cheat I would like to report a problem with this cheatVerified by: jpmr2, funnyjokeSubmitted by: Superslack_iz38, joseph whicker on October 18, 2009 Battle Trainer Red To unlock trainer red you must get all the badges and beat the pokemon league. then when you enter the place that leads to the pokemon league go left instead of strait. then go to the very top of mount silver and there will be trainer red. Add more "Battle Trainer Red"Verify this cheat I would like to report a problem with this cheatVerified by: ampharos_lordSubmitted by: eric, arceus2384 on June 25, 2010 Bug Catching Contest Pokemon Every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday the National Park officials offer trainers the chance to participate in the Bug Catching Contest. The park officials will provide you with 20 Competition Balls, and then send you on your way into the park. The goal is to capture the best bug type Pokemon (rarer Pokemon have a higher net worth than common Pokemon do). In addition to being allowed to keep your most recent capture, the park employees also allow you to take one Pokemon in with you, so you can weaken your targets. Before acquiring the National Pokedex, the player is very limited to what they can find in the park. The Pokemon that can be found prior to obtaining the National Pokedex are as follows: *Caterpie *Metapod *Butterfree *Weedle *Kakuna *Beedrill *Venonat *Scyther *Pinsir However, after the player has acquired the National Pokedex, additional Pokemon can be found in the park. These requirements for finding these Pokemon are outlined in the list below, and only appear on Thursdays and Saturdays. Add more "Bug Catching Contest Pokemon"Verify this cheat I would like to report a problem with this cheatVerified by: Fluroclad, Mady815Submitted by: Superslack_iz38, Jacob Duggan on October 18, 2009 Bug Catching Contest Prizes Prizes are offered to those who come in first, second, and third place in the Bug Catching Contest. Second and third place prizes are always the same, however the grand prize is a randomly selected rare stone. Prizes are as follows: Add more "Bug Catching Contest Prizes"Verify this cheat I would like to report a problem with this cheatVerified by: Mady815, rwookieSubmitted by: Superslack_iz38, Tenwanjera on October 18, 2009 Finding the elusive Hoenn and Sinnoh Pokemon It's possible to find wild Pokemon that aren't native to either Johto or Kanto roaming around, but doing so is a little tricky. To find these migrant Pokemon, you'll need to tune your Radio to the catchy Pokemon March Channel. On Wednesdays, a special called the "Hoenn Sound Show" is broadcast. On Thursdays the station plays the "Sinnoh Sound Show". If you happen to be traversing in an area where Hoenn/Sinnoh Pokemon have been sighted, while the special show is playing, there's a good chance that you'll run into one of the following Pokemon! ALL of the following Pokemon can only be found by tuning into the aforementioned radio shows, while walking through an area where the Pokemon reside. ALL of the following Pokemon can be obtained in both Heart Gold and Soul Silver versions: Add more "Finding the elusive Hoenn and Sinnoh Pokemon"Verify this cheat I would like to report a problem with this cheatVerified by: Fluroclad, Mady815Submitted by: Superslack_iz38, bryce on October 20, 2009 Gift Pokemon Like in the previous titles, there are times when you may come across generous trainers who will give you their beloved Pokemon. The Pokemon that you can obtain are listed below, as are the levels you obtain them at: *If you answer the Elders' question with compassionate responses, the Dratini they give you will know the move Extremespeed. Add more "Gift Pokemon"Verify this cheat I would like to report a problem with this cheatVerified by: ChimChar22, Mady815Submitted by: Superslack_iz38, danquake, joshua on October 18, 2009 In-game trades Throughout your journey you may come across trainers who are willing to trade their Pokemon for yours. The Pokemon they offer you will usually be holding a valuable item, or may even know a special attack! The chart below shows which Pokemon the trainers in the game are looking to trade, as well as the Pokemon you will need to offer in return: Add more "In-game trades"Verify this cheat I would like to report a problem with this cheatVerified by: repe, Mady815Submitted by: Superslack_iz38 on October 19, 2009 Interact-able Pokemon There are a variety of Pokemon whom are available by interacting with them on the map. Interaction is really the only way to capture these Pokemon in the wild, so take advantage of these opportunities whenever possible! Listed below are the Pokemon, as well as the requirements for initiating a battle with them: Add more "Interact-able Pokemon"Verify this cheat I would like to report a problem with this cheatVerified by: BubbaDude45, SKR57Submitted by: Superslack_iz38, vhg on October 18, 2009 Legendary Pokemon As with every other Pokemon game, Pokemon Heart Gold version includes a multitude of Legendary Pokemon for you to best and capture. Listed below are each of the Legendary Pokemon available in Heart Gold, as are the levels that you will encounter them at in the wild: Add more "Legendary Pokemon"Verify this cheat I would like to report a problem with this cheatVerified by: ChimChar22, pokegirl1212Submitted by: Superslack_iz38, MMP2 on October 18, 2009 Move Tutors There are five people scattered across Johto and Kanto that are willing to teach your Pokemon unique and powerful moves. These people are called Move Tutors, and their services don't come cheap! The chart below displays the location of each tutor, the moves they can teach your Pokemon, and the cost of their service: Add more "Move Tutors"Verify this cheat I would like to report a problem with this cheatVerified by: jetleeSubmitted by: Superslack_iz38, charlie on October 20, 2009 Play the old tunes from GSC Did you know that you an unlock a Pokegear add-on that will allow you to play old tunes from Gold/Silver/Crystal versions? GB Sound is located in the Key Items Pocket of your Bag. Once turned on it will replace the music and sounds with the music and sounds from the original games. Add more "Play the old tunes from GSC"Verify this cheat I would like to report a problem with this cheatVerified by: Pokemonrox190Submitted by: Superslack_iz38 on October 18, 2009 PokeWalker Courses The chart below shows all of the known PokeWalker Courses, as well as the number of Watts required to unlock each course: *Watts can be obtained by playing PokeWalker Minigames, battling wild Pokemon on the PokeWalker, or simply by walking around while a Pokemon is present on the PokeWalker Add more "PokeWalker Courses"Verify this cheat I would like to report a problem with this cheatVerified by: Mady815, tassadarSubmitted by: Superslack_iz38, Gefloung, Zom on October 20, 2009 Rebattle Red! When You Battle Red And He Disappears in Mt.silver.To Battle Him Again Beat The Elite Four And He Will Reappear. Every time Time You Want To Fight Red Again Beat The Elite Fours And He Will Reappear in Mt.silver. Add more "Rebattle Red!"Verify this cheat I would like to report a problem with this cheatVerified by: this cheat is unverifiedSubmitted by: pokemoncheatmaster on July 06, 2010 Rematches with Gym Leaders It is possible to have rematches against the sixteen Gym Leaders in Pokemon Heart Gold version. In order to request a rematch, you will first need to acquire the Leader's number who you want to have a rematch against. Each Gym Leader will be away from their gym at least one day each week, on that day you can find them hanging out somewhere else. Track them down, get their number, and schedule a rematch with them. The chart below shows where each Gym Leader is when they're not in their gym, as well as the day and time they can be called for a rematch: Add more "Rematches with Gym Leaders"Verify this cheat I would like to report a problem with this cheatVerified by: sceptilefanSubmitted by: Superslack_iz38 on October 19, 2009 Shining Leaf locations The Shining Leaf is a very rare item that your Pokemon can find. When your Pokemon finds a leaf it will perform a little dance, shortly followed by a green musical note displayed above its head. The Shining Leaf isn't a hold item, and doesn't grant your Pokemon any extra power in battle. After finding one, a small golden leaf icon will be displayed on the status screen of the Pokemon that found it. Where you find the leaves depends entirely on the nature of the Pokemon that's following you, and being in the right area with the right Pokemon doesn't guarantee that you'll find a leaf. Listed below are the known routes that the Shining Leaves can be found, as well as the required Pokemon nature(s) for each: *Read the table as 'Pokemon with nature X' | 'Routes where the Shining Leaves can be found Add more "Shining Leaf locations"Verify this cheat I would like to report a problem with this cheatVerified by: sceptilefan, SmurfjamesSubmitted by: Superslack_iz38 on October 18, 2009 Swarm Pokemon Like in previous games, there are Pokemon that appear randomly, on specific routes, each day. In order to keep up with the Pokemon sightings, you'll need to tune into Professor Oak's Pokemon Talk Channel daily. The chart below shows the various Pokemon that appear in swarms, as well as the routes you'll find them on: Add more "Swarm Pokemon"Verify this cheat I would like to report a problem with this cheatVerified by: Mady815, residentevilfan99Submitted by: Superslack_iz38 on October 18, 2009 Trainer Card colors Each time you complete one of the following tasks, a star will be added to the bottom of your Trainer Card. Collecting stars will earn you a different colored Card, and in a sense show that you're a high ranking trainer. You can earn 1 star by completing each of the following requirements: - Defeat the Elite 4 once - Collect 5 Shiny leaves on one Pokémon and speak to Ethan/Lyra in New Bark Town. - Defeat the records of all 10 Pokéathlon events. - Get a 100-streak in the battle tower. - Complete the National Pokédex. You will need to capture all Pokémon apart from Mew, Celebi, Jirachi, Deoxys, Phione, Manaphy, Darkrai, Shaymin and Arceus. This gives you a totally of 484 Pokémon to collect to get this star. Add more "Trainer Card colors"Verify this cheat I would like to report a problem with this cheatVerified by: blackwing123Submitted by: Superslack_iz38 on October 18, 2009 Unlockable Pokedex Add more "Unlockable Pokedex"Verify this cheat I would like to report a problem with this cheatVerified by: this cheat is unverifiedSubmitted by: Kiffa on September 19, 2009 Tips Back to top 3rd and 4th Generation Pokemon via Headbutt Generation III and IV Pokemon can be obtained via headbutting trees, once you've defeated the Pokemon League and acquired the National Pokedex.Verify this cheat I would like to report a problem with this cheatVerified by: this cheat is unverifiedSubmitted by: Superslack_iz38 on October 18, 2009 Apricorn Tree Locations Black Apricorn: Routes 31, 33, 37 & 43 Blue Apricorn: Routes 26, 36, 37 Green Apricorn: Routes 11, 29, 30, 35, 42, 45, 46 Pink Apricorn: Routes 2, 30, 33, 42 Red Apricorn: Routes 37, 44 White Apricorn: Routes 3, 33, 38 Yellow Apricorn: Routes 8, 32, 42, 46 *All types of Apricorn can be won by winning the Minigames at the Pokéthlon Dome.Verify this cheat I would like to report a problem with this cheatVerified by: this cheat is unverifiedSubmitted by: Superslack_iz38 on October 18, 2009 Aprijucer Aprijucier is a item that attaches to apricorn box after u get it at the pokeothone(near national park) and when u get it, u can put in five of them at a time untill u blended them(u can choose random ones) and it will help with ur pokemons abilities like their speed. but after its blended u can put more in it and if u walk for long periods of times the smotheness will incress. also each one will alter the effect of the juice and it will change the color if u put more of one color in like the green one. it also will decress one skill and incress another or not effect it at all. the only time it will not effect it if u already use it on the pokemon just b4 the secound use.Verify this cheat I would like to report a problem with this cheatVerified by: ba-bombSubmitted by: grizz on July 06, 2010 Bonus! Sometimes when buying a drink from a vending machine in either the pokeathalon dome, or on the 6th floor of the Goldenrod Dept. Store, you will get the drink, and then a message saying "Bonus" will show up, and say that you got a second drink for free! How lucky Verify this cheat I would like to report a problem with this cheatVerified by: ba-bombSubmitted by: Dragon Warrior1 on March 18, 2010 Creating PokeBalls using Apricorns Like in the original Gold/Silver versions, Apricorns can be used to create special varieties of PokeBalls. In order to create these PokeBalls you'll need to pay a visit to Kurt, a PokeBall smithy, who can be found inside of his home in Azalea Town. Hand Kurt one Apricorn and he'll make you a Ball, determined by the color of Apricorn you gave him. It takes a day for Kurt to complete your Ball, so come back after 24 hours have passed. *In order for Kurt to offer to make PokeBalls for you, you must first have chased off Team Rocket from their base beneath Slowpoke Well. Listed below are the different types of Balls Kurt will make, and the required Apricorn for each: Black Apricorn: Heavy Balls Blue Apricorn: Lure Balls Green Apricorn: Friend Balls Pink Apricorn: Love Balls Red Apricorn: Level Balls White Apricorn: Fast Balls Yellow Apricorn: Moon BallsVerify this cheat I would like to report a problem with this cheatVerified by: Misty, asskick54Submitted by: Superslack_iz38 on October 18, 2009 Easier Legendary Dogs Capture To do this, you need one of the following: 1. Get a diglett 1.1. to do this (while still only in Johto), fly to the Safari Zone, and then leave that area. a bit south of it, there is a patch of grass. you will eventually find a diglett (around level 20) 2. train it to level 39 2.1. By now it should be dugtrio. 2.2 make sure it knows Magnitude and Sucker Punch (should have those 2 when you catch it) 3. Buy A LOT of repels (any type will work) and ultra balls (and other balls, i suggest Dusk Balls from Blackthorn if you do this at night) 4. Fly to either Violet, Mahogany, or Eruktec (please forgive my spelling of the city names) (not required but preferred location) 5. track the legendary dog(s) you want, having the dugtrio on top of your party. 6. when you are on the same route as one of the dogs, use a repel. move around in the grass and the pokemon you meet first (assuming repel is still active) will always be a legendary dog this has been tested several times and it works. the repels are needed to make finding the dog easier, since except for the mt. silver area, you will not find pokemon in the wild over level 39 (which is the level of your dugtrio) more to know: 1. use magnitude the 1st time, and if their HP is high enough, use again, but i suggest sucker punch. Each time you hurt the dog but are unsuccessful in capturing it, save the game. this is to ensure you don't kill the dogVerify this cheat I would like to report a problem with this cheatVerified by: this cheat is unverifiedSubmitted by: theManWhoSubmittedThis on June 17, 2010 easy way across the regions Instead of taking the train (which takes a long time), you can just fly to Victory Road or the Elite Four place and then you can go anywhere on the maps. it can save a lot of time if you are not in a town with a train in it.Verify this cheat I would like to report a problem with this cheatVerified by: this cheat is unverifiedSubmitted by: anonymous on March 05, 2011 Easy way to defeat the Ghost Gym Get the Togepi egg from Professor Elm's aid. When it hatches it should know the move Extrasensory. If you train it to a suitable level it can sweep through the entire gym since it consists of Gastlys, Haunters, and Gengars.Verify this cheat I would like to report a problem with this cheatVerified by: ampharos_lordSubmitted by: JesseTheKing on February 02, 2011 Easy way to evovle pokemon If you want a level 1 pokemon to level up quick give it the exp sharer and challage the elite four and lance the first battle should give you 10-15 lvlsVerify this cheat I would like to report a problem with this cheatVerified by: Mady815, Spiky eared pichuSubmitted by: piplup4 on April 19, 2010 Ecruteak Gym Puzzle Having trouble finding your way through the darkness that is Ecruteak Gym? Well here's a tip that will make things easier. After you defeat each Medium, the light they're carrying will go out leaving you to feel around for the correct path in complete darkness. If you're having trouble finding the right path try exiting and reentering the Gym. The Mediums you have defeated will have lit their lamps, and you can easily make your way to the Gym Leader.Verify this cheat I would like to report a problem with this cheatVerified by: SKR57, sceptilefanSubmitted by: Gefloung on March 18, 2010 Flying & surfing pikachu If you get the pokewalker to 7500 steps or above you get a pikachu that knows sure and you get only 3 chances to get it and for a flying pikachu 10000 steps or above only 2 chances *yellow forest pokewalker route onlyVerify this cheat I would like to report a problem with this cheatVerified by: the expert trainerSubmitted by: Moondas on June 25, 2010 Free Rare Candy When you enter the lighthouse in Olivine City, go up a level and go outside. You should have to go around the other side to get up to a higher level. Instead of doing this keep going to the left and down the side of the level you'll find a Rare Candy.Verify this cheat I would like to report a problem with this cheatVerified by: guguhyun, animebob13Submitted by: Kazooieman on September 19, 2009 Goldenrod City Dept. Store Basement Items Try pressing the A button in front of the smaller boxes, you may find an item.Verify this cheat I would like to report a problem with this cheatVerified by: Ultimate TenkaichiSubmitted by: Gefloung on March 18, 2010 How to get a sinnoh plate Every time you take a cruise on the SS Aqua, speak to the captain and he will give you a random plate.(eg. meadow plate)Verify this cheat I would like to report a problem with this cheatVerified by: Pokemonrox190, gripshosSubmitted by: Mime_SR on April 13, 2010 How to get trade-only evolutions, without trading them This is a simple, yet hard to explain "cheat". You MUST be able to trade at the GTS. As so, you must have online access. As many know, the only way to get Pokemon such as Scizor, Gengar, Machamp, etc. is to trade them while in their previous evolution. (Scyther with Metal Coat, Haunter, Machoke). Let's use Scyther as an example. If you want to get Scizor, you must first equip Scyther with a Metal Coat. Deposit him into the GTS, and for the other Pokemon, request to trade Scyther for something you know you won't get in return, so he doesn't actually get traded. As an example..Level 100 Charizard. Next..SEARCH for a pokemon you would like to trade for..it doesn't matter. Look up a level 5 Pidgey, or something you think you may have the pokemon to trade it for. I traded my Growlithe for someone else's Vulpix. Easy. Once that trade goes through, check your deposited Scyther and take him out of the GTS. He will evolve into Scizor. The GTS recognizes any trade while your pokemon is deposited, therefore allowing it to evolve.Verify this cheat I would like to report a problem with this cheatVerified by: this cheat is unverifiedSubmitted by: Sir Astara on August 07, 2012 How to have as many of the same starter pokemon you want!!!!!! Well first you have to have a Ditto, then you get you favorite starter(or any pokemon you choose) that has a gender to the day care then you breed your pokemon with Ditto and.....TADA you got your self another starter!!!!!!Verify this cheat I would like to report a problem with this cheatVerified by: this cheat is unverifiedSubmitted by: BigZekrom on April 18, 2012 Increased chance of finding Electric-type Pokemon Having a Pokemon with the Static ability in the first slot of your party will increase your chance of finding an Electric-type Pokemon by 30%. The affects of Static will work even if your lead Pokemon is fainted.Verify this cheat I would like to report a problem with this cheatVerified by: BubbaDude45Submitted by: Gefloung on March 18, 2010 Increased chance of finding Steel-type Pokemon Having a Pokemon with the Magnet Pull ability in the first slot of your party increases the appearance rate of Steel-type Pokemon by 30%. The affects of Magnet Pull will work even if your lead Pokemon is fainted.Verify this cheat I would like to report a problem with this cheatVerified by: Mime_SRSubmitted by: Gefloung on March 18, 2010 Kimono Girls Pokemon This is a list of the Pokemon that the Kimono girls battle with in order (they are all level 38): Umbreon Espeon Flareon Jolteon Vaporeon Make sure to beat all the Kimono girls because there is no way to save in-between the battles.Verify this cheat I would like to report a problem with this cheatVerified by: Superslack_iz38, Mady815Submitted by: Kazooieman on September 19, 2009 Kyogre, Groudon, and Rayquaza!!! If you have been to the Embedded Tower on Route 47, then you know that it is empty. But if you have the National Dex, and have beaten the Elite Four, then go to Mr Pokemon and he will give you a blue orb. In this version, you will get Kyogre. After that, trade Groudon into the game, and go back to the Embedded Tower. There, you will meet Rayquaza, and you will have all three Hoenn legendaries. But make sure to get lots of Ultra Balls!Verify this cheat I would like to report a problem with this cheatVerified by: JackSubmitted by: benito12345678901 on May 09, 2010 Lamps Ok you know the lights in Ecruteak city? Well a friend of mine told me she was riding her bike and ran into one and mashed the a button. She got an ultra ball out of it. So I tried it out myself and I found a great ball, so next time you see one of the lamps check it you never know what you can find. But you will have to be patient, it's just like looking in the trash cans you might not find anything but then again you just might find something rare.So yeah thats all.Verify this cheat I would like to report a problem with this cheatVerified by: residentevilfan99, SigmaSubmitted by: Katie on April 06, 2010 Looking for wild Pokemon with a specific nature? Having a Pokemon with the Synchronize ability in the first slot of your party will increase your chances of finding a Pokemon with same nature as the Synchronizer's by 50%. The affects of Synchronize will work even if the Pokemon is fainted.Verify this cheat I would like to report a problem with this cheatVerified by: MistySubmitted by: Gefloung on March 18, 2010 Minigame rewards Each time you play a Pokethlon Minigame, you earn points. In addition to the points you earn while participating in the game, you can earn an additional 100 points if you come in first place, at the end of round three. You can spend these points on cards to display your records, or on a variety of special and rare items including, Apricorns, healing items (such as Full Restores), and even Elemental Stones! In order to exchange your points for prizes, you have to speak with the receptionist located inside of the Pokethlon Dome.Verify this cheat I would like to report a problem with this cheatVerified by: this cheat is unverifiedSubmitted by: Superslack_iz38 on October 18, 2009 Motherly Love Just like in Gold/Silver version, your mother will offer to save 50% of your battle winnings for you. There are many reasons to take advantage of her generosity, one being you don't lose the money if you lose a battle, however the real reason you should take your mom up on her offer is because she'll occasionally go shopping. Whatever your mother spends your money on (don't worry, it's never much) goes to you. Typically, she'll purchase potions, berries, and the likes, but occasionally she'll splurge on a rare item -a Moon Stone or Choice item. You can pick up her purchases from the Delivery Man in any PokeMart.Verify this cheat I would like to report a problem with this cheatVerified by: SKR57, kwogatsunamiSubmitted by: Superslack_iz38 on October 18, 2009 Pokemon dance If you take a Pokemon with a high friendship level onto the Ecruteak Dance Theater stage and interact with them your Pokemon may preform a jaunty little dance.Verify this cheat I would like to report a problem with this cheatVerified by: residentevilfan99, TehMushKatSubmitted by: Gefloung on April 18, 2010 Roaming and other Legenderies if you defeat them If you accidentally defeat a legendary, Don't worry! Just defeat the whole elite 4 and champion, and it will be up and roaming again, and with some legenderies like suicune back where they were. (although suicune appears again in burned tower.Verify this cheat I would like to report a problem with this cheatVerified by: Pokemonrox190, jacob0057Submitted by: Jmaster BIDOOFZ on July 27, 2010 Rock Climb After defeating all 16 gyms, go talk to Prof. Oak, he will basically tell you to go to Mt. Silver, he will then give you the hidden move Rock ClimbVerify this cheat I would like to report a problem with this cheatVerified by: this cheat is unverifiedSubmitted by: Charizard123 on August 10, 2010 Unlimted daycare experience First put two pokemon in the daycare then head to the Ecruteak city gym, the reason being is it's ledges. If you fall off you will be teleported back to the front door. Like in Black or white you can run around in the battle subway by taping down the Down button and the B button and leaving it over night for daycare experince. As you run and fall off the first ledge you will go in a endless path for unlimted daycare experience All you have to do is tape or way down the UP button with your back to the front door of the Ecruteak gym and you will go in a endless walking path.Verify this cheat I would like to report a problem with this cheatVerified by: this cheat is unverifiedSubmitted by: mewtwo_tamer on July 04, 2012 Unlocking the Mystery Gift function Unlike in the previous games, the Mystery Gift function is NOT unlocked using secret phrase. Instead, the Mystery Gift feature is available on the main menu from the get go. Verify this cheat I would like to report a problem with this cheatVerified by: this cheat is unverifiedSubmitted by: Superslack_iz38 on October 18, 2009 Unown Tips After entering the Ruins of Alph, enter the main ruins. Then turn on your Pokegear and switch to the radio. If you move the little radio signal thing in the middle you will hear a strange broadcast, just like the GameBoy version!Verify this cheat I would like to report a problem with this cheatVerified by: sceptilefanSubmitted by: anonymous on June 28, 2010 Glitches Back to top Boulder glitch In the centre of B1F of the Slowpoke Well, there is a boulder. However, this boulder can be pushed into the water. The boulder will act like it does on land, though.Verify this cheat I would like to report a problem with this cheatVerified by: this cheat is unverifiedSubmitted by: Castlewars on November 22, 2011 Creat Poke ball's quicker. Go to Kurt, then give him some apricorns. Save your game then go on system settings. Change the time 1 day on then go back on pokemon then wait a couple seconds. Talk to him.Verify this cheat I would like to report a problem with this cheatVerified by: this cheat is unverifiedSubmitted by: asskick54 on May 18, 2012 Silent Surfing This glitch causes the music while you are surfing to temporarily disappear. To do it, de-register the GB Sounds (if registered), buy at least 10 Max Repels, and go to Route 20 with the GB Sounds switched off. Just before you surf onto Route 19, which leads to Route 20, use a Max Repel (the glitch fails if you encounter a wild Pokemon). As soon as you get to Route 20, activate the GB Sounds through the Bag. As soon as you get to Cinnabar Island, do not hit land, and while still surfing, de-activate the GB Sounds. There will be no music. The only way to fix the glitch is to hit land and walk into the Pokemon Center, then walk straight out.Verify this cheat I would like to report a problem with this cheatVerified by: this cheat is unverifiedSubmitted by: Castlewars on April 15, 2012 Easter eggs Back to top A little easter egg in the south side of the goldenrod tunnel,go down the hallway to the east, go to the end then straight down, there is a secret compartment place and you wont be able to see yourself or your partner pokemon.Verify this cheat I would like to report a problem with this cheatVerified by: animebob13, freer999Submitted by: Jmaster BIDOOFZ on July 27, 2010 Challenging Pokemon Master Red Red's back, just like in the original Gold/Silver versions, and he's as tough as they come. Getting to Red takes some effort on your part though, as you'll need to accomplish quite a few tasks beforehand -namely collecting the game's 16 badges (8 Kanto and 8 Johto). After you've beaten every gym in the game, talk to Professor Oak and he'll mention that Mt. Silver is now accessible to you. You'll have to traverse through the mountain on your own, so bring a few Full Restores and Revives, the wild Pokemon being some of the highest levels in the game. At the top, you'll find Red awaiting your challenge. Red's Pokemon are as follows: *Pikachu Lv.88 *Venusaur Lv.84 *Charizard Lv.84 *Blastoise Lv.84 *Lapras Lv.80 *Snorlax Lv.82 Verify this cheat I would like to report a problem with this cheatVerified by: mookie, funnyjokeSubmitted by: Superslack_iz38 on October 18, 2009 Get to the Sinjoh Ruins and get Dialga,Palkia,or Girantina! To get to the Sinjoh Ruins,you have to get Arceus. Have only Arceus in your team,and if you have all 26 Unown's,go to the Unown Research Center in the Ruins Of Alph.A man will run out and say he feels something is about to happen and he takes you inside the ruins.You will be transported to the Sinjoh Ruins and go to the house in the eastern part.Talk to Cynthia and she'll take you to a building and will say to choose a pokemon.(Dialga,Palkia,or Girantina.)It will show a cut scene of Arceus making an egg appear,and you get it.Eventually,it will hatch and you will have a lv.1 Dialga,Palkia,or Girantina!Happy cheating!Verify this cheat I would like to report a problem with this cheatVerified by: this cheat is unverifiedSubmitted by: spartanguy10 on March 16, 2012 Secret box wallpapers and Pokemon eggs Head to the Violet City Pokemon Center and speak with the man (Hajime) standing next to the PC. Using a phrase generator - there's a good one located here: http://www.filb.de/games/tools/aikotoba - you can generate your own special grouping of words to tell Hajime. Depending on what you tell him, he'll offer you special PC box wallpapers, and Pokemon eggs!Verify this cheat I would like to report a problem with this cheat Category:q Category:w Category:e Category:r Category:t Category:y Category:u Category:i Category:o Category:p Category:a Category:s Category:d Category:f Category:g Category:h Category:j Category:k Category:l Category:z Category:x Category:c Category:v Category:b Category:n Category:m